Joshua Walker (?-1850)/Notes
From: wendellw60@twlakes.net Subject: WALKER_SHORTLIST Hawkins Co Walker Date: June 7, 2007 12:58:44 PM EDT To: WalkerShortList@googlegroups.com OBITUARY by Mattie McKinney Mrs. Louisa Allen was born in Sullivan county, East Tenn., Jan. 31st, 1820, and died April 8th, 1903, at 7 o'clock p.m., making her age 83 years, 3 months, and 8 days. She was the daughter of Dr. Abner Hughes and wife, of East Tennessee. She professed religion at the early age of 15 years at Reedy creek camp ground near her childhood home, joining the Methodist church, and lived a christian life. She was married to Joshua Walker, of Hawkins county, Tenn., May 18th, 1841, to which union three children were born. They emigrated to Independence county, Ark., in 1848. She was left a widow in 1850. She was married to Abraham Allen Dec. 1, 1851 to which union one son was born (Sam Allen, who died at his home near Bado about one year ago.) Her oldest son was killed in 1864 while serving in Southern Army. She was again left a widow in 1852. She then with her four children came to Texas county, where she has since made her home until her death, which occurred at the home of her daughter, Mrs. Sarah Wolford, of Nagle. She always made her home with her son, Sam Allen, and after his death she lived with his family. Last January she went to visit with her daughter at Nagle and had been enjoying good health; had never failed to eat her regular meals, and on the day of her death she walked out to the barn to look at some stock and to the garden and through the yard looking at the flowers of which she was very fond, and through the day had pieced some on a quilt and appeared as well as usual. She asked her daughter to prepare some potato soup for supper, of which she was very fond, and when seated at the table gave thanks as was her usual custom, and had eated about one-half dish of soup when she threw up her hands and fell back in her chair. The family had thought that she had only fainted, but she only breathed a few times. They carried her out in the air, but the death angel had taken her from this world of trials and sorrows to dwell with the beautiful angels in heaven. She leaves one brother, Jerry Hughes, of Carbondale, Ill., and one sister, Eliza Ann Whitaker, of Piney Flats, Tenn., two daughters, 15 grandchildren, 7 great-grandchildren, and a host of other relatives and friends. We do not grieve for her as those who have no hope as we shall meet again in the beautiful home prepared by the Father for all faithful christian people. Her funeral services were conducted by the Rev. J. C. Davis, at the Big Creek church, and her body will be laid to rest in the cemetery beside her son-in-law, Joseph Wolford, and two of her grandchildren. Thanks Wendell for sharing this marvelous, fact-filled obituary. I think this is Randy Walker's kin. His direct line traces from Joshua Walker who married Elizabeth Bunde in Washington Co., VA in 1786 and relocated to Hawkins Co., TN. Since we have several new people on the shortlist, it might be worth recounting that the earlier Joshua Walker served under Capt. James Thompson in the Battle of the Long Island Flats, and also at Ft. Kilmachroan on Bakers Creek on the Middle Fork of the Holston River. Kilmachroan was adjacent to the Old Meek Stone House near Chilhowie. It was the homeplace of my collateral ancestress Spicy Walker who m. James Meek in 1790 (parents of mountain man and western explorer Joseph Meek of Oregon fame). The proximity of Joshua Walker to Spicy Walker and my ancestress Dicey Walker leaves open the possibility that they were kin. However, I think there is a more compelling case for conjecturing that Spicy and Dicey were related instead to your direct ancestor, William Walker of Laurel Fork, who died intestate during the winter of 1789/1790. One interesting footnote, your William Walker's widow married 2nd John Crunk, whose daughter married a Bunde, possibly the brother-in-law of Joshua Walker. I'm sure Randy can elaborate further on Louisa Hughes first husband, Joshua Walker (perhaps the namesake of Joshua Walker who appeared in the early records of Washington Co., VA before moving to Hawkins Co., TN with his father? Hawkins Co. John Walker, aka Middle Fork John Walker). Jerry Category:Notes pages